


Zombie-talia!

by Cerberusia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule #4 - Always check the backseat. To no-one's surprise, Switzerland has a gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie-talia!

**Author's Note:**

> For the comment_fic prompt _'Hetalia, Switzerland/author's choice, Cure the infection, one bullet at a time.'_

_Rule #4: Always check the backseat._

The advantage of being a nation in a zombie apocalypse, thinks Switzerland, is that you can't be infected.

Of course, your citizens can, and that's why he's currently in Liechtenstein's bedroom with a sniper rifle halfway out of the window, stock resting on the sill for balance, as he picks them off one by one. To his delight, he can use telescopic sights in bright sunlight without worrying about them noticing the glare. This is because he has discovered, in the week since the zombies began to overrun Europe (they came from America, apparently - Switzerland is going to have a stern talk with Alfred next them they meet, and by ' have a stern talk' he means 'jam a gun up his ass'), two very useful things about zombies:

1\. They are amazingly stupid.

2\. They never look _up_.

If he were a poncy academic type, he might write a paper about it - _'The Habits of the Common or Garden Zombie'_ , or something. As it is, he's only interested in the nature of the undead insomuch as the knowledge of it helps him kill them more efficiently. He's a man of action.

Speaking of which - aim and _fire_! - there goes another, with an excellent headshot if he does say so himself. Then again, it's rather like shooting fish in a barrel; the fuckers never learn.

 _Damn zombies_. Vash takes aim again.

 _FINIS_


End file.
